


The Devil Next Door

by BleedingFingers



Series: The Devil Next Door [1]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dave York is not a nice man but you knew that, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jizz eating, Male Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, bad language, dirty kinky Dave York, rough Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: The reader has been house sitting for her parents and their neighbour is Dave York. Reader and Dave have been friendly for years and things have escalated. And when the wife is away, Dave York will fucking play 💋
Relationships: Dave York/The Reader, Dave York/You, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Series: The Devil Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972888
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Fireworks in doorways

**Author's Note:**

> OK folks, this idea is not for everyone. 
> 
> The warnings are there for a reason. Please don't be sending me hate on this. 
> 
> If you’re not comfortable with any of the subject matter, please scroll on and have an epic day/night! 
> 
> Otherwise *drum sounds* I offer this sacrifice to the Dave York pit and hope it pleases my Dave overlords! 
> 
> Honestly, this was REALLY long and I ended up using some of it for a prequel to this piece. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months before Dave gets his hands on Y/N. Its Independence Day and he decides to push his luck 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback regarding the first Dave York piece I wrote, Cup of Sugar  
> This chapter is set before that part of the story and more chapters for the series are in the works! Just wanna say that obvs reader is of age, I was roughly aging her to late twenties, early thirties.
> 
> And this is a story about cheating and adultery, so if you’re not keen on those subjects, please don't read. The warnings are there for a reason. Please don't be sending me hate on this. If you’re not comfortable with any of the subject matter, please scroll on and have an epic day/night!

Y/N had always gotten on with the Yorks, her parents being their neighbours for the last 6 years. The families bonded well and were always willing to help each other out. They had celebrated birthdays, holidays together and were shoulders to cry on if needed.

Before moving out, Y/N would always jump at the chance to babysit the two York girls, Molly and Alice. She use to get on well with their mum, Carol, but as time went on Y/N found it difficult to engage in conversation with her.

Dave York had always been flirty with Y/N and she was extremely flattered as she found him to be very attractive. So of course she flirted back. But it was just harmless flirting after all. She had confided in him regarding past relationships, seeking advice and he always joked he could “get rid of any trouble makers” for her. There were little touches here and there, hands brushing when passing something, celebration hugs that lasted longer than they should have, moving a stray hair behind her ear…

Y/N had chatted to her mom regarding Dave’s behaviour and she had joked saying Dave likes attention from pretty young women like most men would. Her mum also shed light on the fact that Dave and Carol had been having marriage issues for a while. They argued a lot and Dave spent more time away from the house, sometimes leaving Carol and the girls alone for days. Her parents reckoned it was just a rocky patch and they'll sort everything out eventually…

**_ Independence Day: _ **

Y/Ns parents had invited the York family round to celebrate Independence Day. Her mom decided she would make her homemade wine again, much to her dad’s objections. He claimed she made it far too strong and could you get you “shitfaced in two glasses!” To which her mom would always retort that he was “a lightweight!”

The day had started well. Dave helped Y/N’s dad out with cooking the burgers and hotdogs, Carol and Y/N had been making salads and seeing to the extras, her mom had been baking some pies and the girls were helping to frost the cupcakes.

The food had been a success and as nightfall fell, they had let off some fireworks. Once they had finished their own, both families were gathered around the small bonfire Dave had built and were watching the other firework displays. Everyone had been in high spirits until Carol got on her fifth glass of homemade wine…

There had been a small argument between Dave and Carol. He had followed her to the kitchen and took the bottle of wine off her. Annoyed, Carol accused Dave of leering at Y/N and her outfit. He argued back saying she was drunk and needed to go home.

“You’re making a fool of yourself and me!” Dave hissed at her as she started to storm back outside. “Says _you_!” Carol shrieked back at him. “Throwing yourself at anyone who gives you attention! And in front of your family!” she hissed.

Despite the fireworks, the girls had heard the commotion caused by their parents and gotten upset. Y/Ns parents suggested they stay the night and have a sleepover in the den with Y/N. Dave agreed and Y/N offered to help walk Carol back home as she could barely stand up. She felt responsible. “I was the one topping up her glass most of the afternoon when we were cooking. I don’t mind. I can grab the stuff for the girls too!”

Dave and Y/N held Carol upright as they walked her back over to their house, while her parents and the girls started to put out the bonfire and head back indoors.

After helping get Carol up the stairs of the York house, Y/N waited by the front door after Dave said he would get Carol into bed and grab some clothes for the girls. She was debating what movie she could play to take their minds off the situation when a door closing pulled her back to reality.

Walking downstairs with 2 small backpacks in his hands, Dave had untucked his shirt, undone the top buttons and rolled his sleeves up to the elbow. For some reason, this look had made Y/Ns mouth water. She felt hot, her heartbeat had sped up and she opened the front door to let the cold air calm her down.

"She is out for the count", Dave sighed, dropping the bags at their feet and running his hand through his hair. "Christ, I'm so sorry about that Y/N. I'll apologise to your parents tomorrow when I grab the girls."

Y/N could smell his cologne. It was typical dad stuff but it smelt different on him. And it wasn’t helping how she was feeling. She shook her head.

"Dave, you don't have to apologise. It’s OK. Everyone gets merry this time of year. It’s a celebration. Just glad Carol got back safely." She replied smiling up at him.

He couldn’t help but smile back and let out a low chuckle. " _This_ suits you." Dave gestured at her outfit. It was a simple red dress, not revealing but hugged her in the right places. "You wore it at our Christmas party last year didn't you?" He quizzed.

“I did! Good memory there Agent York!” she teased, flattered at the fact he remembered. She had worn it to celebrate today but also Dave had made a comment about it at that Christmas party, saying he thought it was " _eye-catching_." So she had decided to break it out again tonight.

Dave smirked and looked into Y/N’s eyes. “ _So big and doe-like_. _So fucking innocent.”_ He thought.

Not breaking eye contact, he gently brushed his finger down her bare arm, just a light touch but it made her break out into goosebumps and a small gasp escaped her lips. She felt so soft and Dave’s eyes darted between her eyes and lips; her eyes were dilated and her breathing had become heavy.

He wanted to push his luck and see how far she would allow him to go. They had been flirting for years and it was clear she felt _something_ for him. Dave found Y/N very attractive, funny and had jerked off to the thought of her multiple times.

He’d admit his marriage had hit a rocky patch the last year. The fights and arguments had been getting too much. His job was becoming more demanding and he was spending more time in his small apartment close to work.

Dave knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this but he needed to _feel_ something. Carol has given him excuse after excuse when he tried to be intimate with her for the last five months. He looked into the rumours of Carol seeing her tennis coach. And found out they weren’t rumours but had so far kept that to himself. Why could _she_ do that and _he_ was holding back? He had needs.

_Fuck it._

Leaning down, Dave give Y/N a peck on the cheek as a thank you. She blushed, coughed and stammered, asking about what time they'd want the girls home the next day. Dave had smirked at how flustered she had become. It was fucking adorable. Y/N glanced out the front door in a panic in case someone had seen them.

Next thing she knew Dave had his finger under her chin, gently tilted her to face him. " _You're so fucking beautiful._ " He whispered before closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Y/N tensed for a split second and then relaxed. That little kiss sent a huge spark through her veins. She felt giddy and breathless. He kissed her again, and she couldn’t help but sigh.

“Mr York…” she whispered, opening her eyes and looking back into those deep orbs of his. _Were they always that dark?_

“That’s my dad’s name sweetheart. Call me Dave.” he whispered as he brushed his lips softly against hers. That made her chuckle. She had no idea why she called him that. Shock perhaps?

Her brain screamed to walk away, right _fucking_ now. He was a married man with kids! He was her parents fucking neighbour! His drunk wife was upstairs right now!!

But in the moment, she didn’t care. Quick flashes of their flirting, close touches, innuendo jokes ran through her mind. She _wanted_ this.

Looking up at him, Y/N bit her lip and she kissed him back. It started off soft and gentle. With little moans and groans escaping their mouths. She had a hold on his rolled-up sleeves and he held onto her arms. Dave licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to invade her delicate mouth. Y/N gasped and let his tongue dive in. She could feel her cunt becoming slicker and couldn’t stop the moans she made because of him.

That was all Dave needed, he could feel his dick becoming hard and wanted more. Knowing she wanted this, that he was turning her on, fuelled the fire in him.

Y/N pulled away for a moment to catch her breath and could see the lust in his eyes. His gorgeous lips were all plump and swollen. Dave cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her again, but more aggressive. He bit her lip hard, making her cry out, his mouth quickly covering hers again. It was such a bruising, harsh kiss and it made Y/N wince.

“Sorry baby.” Dave apologised as he let her go. They were both breathless, Y/N leaned against the doorframe trying to get her breath back again and touched her lip to make sure it wasn’t bleeding. She couldn’t believe that had just happened. The bite turned her on even more. None of the men she dated in the past had bit her. And hearing Dave call her baby; _that_ went straight to her core. “Let me kiss you again, _please_.” He begged.

The guilt was starting to quickly eat at her. "Dave… We shouldn't do this..."

She shouldn’t be here. Her brain and all logic in her was shouting to stop this and go home. But the wetness between her thighs and the fire in her was proof she wanted to be with Dave. _He_ was doing this to her.

"Tell me to stop and I will..." he whispered as his fingers brushed over her swollen lips.

She couldn’t stop and he knew it. Y/N let Dave pull her to him again, he brushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear and started pressing open mouth kisses on her neck. All she could do was hold onto him and mewl in his ear. She tugged and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, making him growl into hers.

Fireworks started going off and Y/N pulled away, quickly coming to her senses. “Dave stop! We’re stood in the doorway of your fucking house!” Y/N hissed at him. He quickly scanned the front lawn and looked towards her parents’ home and the other houses. The fireworks lit up the area, so he would have seen if there was anyone about. “People are either asleep or drunk now Y/N. There’s no one out there.” Dave whispered, trying to reassure her.

“I doubt anyone is going to be asleep now Dave!” she panicked. He stroked her arms, trying to calm her down.

“Hey! Hey! _Look at me!_ ” He demanded. Y/N looked up and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I-I just can’t believe we did that.” Getting free of his grasp, she walked onto the porch and leaned on the railing.

Sighing, Dave quietly closed the front door, followed Y/N and stood beside her, not too close, just in case. Fireworks were still going off in the distance and you could faintly hear people cheering and applauding.

“I don’t regret it. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to kiss you. I’ve been thinking about you for so long Y/N.” Dave confessed.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to wrap her head around this confession. “You’re not drunk right now?” she asked.

“No! For fuck sake no!” Dave answered with an annoyed tone.

Taking a deep a breath, Dave placed one hand over hers. “I’m not drunk Y/N. I’ve had these feelings for… I don’t know when they started. _Fuck_ , all I know is you do things to me...”

“This is a lot Dave. I find you _so_ fucking hot and I have done for a long time too,” she confessed and Dave beamed at her, squeezing her hand. ” _But_ _you’re married_. I don’t want to be a homewrecker and I’ve seen what happens in those situations. The woman on the side gets the elbow once the husband and wife sort everything out.” He started rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb and bit his lip.

“Look. Carol and me… our marriage hasn’t been great for a long time and she keeps pushing me away. I think, no, I _know_ she has someone else. I don’t believe two wrongs make a right but when I’m around you, I feel something _amazing_. It’s not because you make me horny, which you _really_ do and I don’t know what is going to happen if we go down this route. There will always be some love for Carol in my heart. She’s the mother to my children but… I feel nothing. She feels nothing. The sparks died... ”

He sighed and held her hand, squeezing it one more time before letting go. “Balls in your court. If you want _this_ ,” Dave gestured between them, “then let me know. If you don’t then, I understand. We can pretend this never happened and try to go back to how everything was. Just mark it down to pent up frustration or some shit. But you _need_ to tell me.”

Y/N nodded and started to walk to the porch steps. She brushed past Dave, her hand gently touching his back. “It’s a lot to take in Dave. I want you but I need to think about this. If you were single, then there wouldn’t be a problem but… I’ll speak to you later. Goodnight.”

And with that, she walked off towards her parents’ home. Dave watched her from the porch, making sure she got to the house safely. He snarled, angry at the way this had planned out. He didn’t check on Carol, he didn’t give a shit.

Dave had decided to sleep in the downstairs guest bedroom that night and he had to relieve himself of his erection. Pushing the bedcovers back and pulling down the waist of his sweatpants, he wrapped his hand over his cock. The tip was red and angry, with a pearl of pre-cum showing.

Dave spread the cum over his hand and started stroking his dick, imagining Y/N riding him. Her gorgeous breasts bouncing up and down, her nails raking down his chest as she moaned his name. Thrusting up into her, watching where their bodies connected, the lewd noises making him go faster. Making Y/N scream for him. Her eyes rolling back into her head as she screamed at him to fuck her harder.

Bending her over and shoving his cock back into her wet cunt, hearing her moan and push back, making that gorgeous ass bounce onto him. Gripping her hips as he rammed into her over and over, knowing he would be leaving bruises on her. Marking her as his.

Dave knew he was going to cum soon and bit his lip hard, trying to cover the noises of pleasure spilling from his mouth. “Y/N, oh _fuck_ baby girl! I need you on my fucking cock. Fuck me-I need- _ah_ - _ah_!” He gasped as thick hot cum covered his hand and lower stomach. Dave closed his eyes and inhaled. Y/N was going to be in thoughts regardless of her choice.

Dave made his way to the en-suite of the guest room to clean up. He hoped Y/N would decide to see him. He honestly didn’t fucking know where this was going to go, but he wanted to see. The thought of another man touching her made him feel rage.

And deep down, Dave had a feeling Carol wasn’t going to try and help fix their marriage. “Fuck her.” He muttered to himself as he cleaned his dick. He felt zero guilt for the kiss, none. It felt so … right. There was a spark, a fire, he hadn’t felt in years.

If she said no, Dave didn’t know what he would do. He doubted she would say anything to anyone. But she confessed she felt the same. “Fuck, I’m like a teenager again. Worried about fucking rejection.” Dave turned off the bathroom light and climbed back into the bed where Y/N again invaded his dreams. Like she had many times before.

The next morning, he was woken by a chime coming from his phone. Unlocking it, Dave saw a text message from Y/N with just five letters. He couldn’t stop smirking at the screen.

_Ok xxx_


	2. Cup of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been house sitting for her parents and their neighbour is Dave York. Reader and Dave have been friendly for years and things have escalated. And when the wife is away, Dave York will fucking play 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: OK folks, this idea is not for everyone. The warnings are there for a reason. Please dont be sending me hate on this. If you’re not comfortable with any of the subject matter, please scroll on and have an epic day/night! 
> 
> Otherwise *drum sounds* I offer this sacrifice to the Dave York pit and hope it pleases my Dave overlords! Honestly, this was REALLY long and I ended up using some of it for a prequel to this piece. Enjoy!

That first sip of coffee felt like Heaven. Wrapped up in her thick woolly robe and fuzzy slipper boots, Y/N loved standing on her parent’s front porch during the colder months, the fog still low on the ground.

Sighing, she smiled and waved to some of the kids and parents driving past to go to school. Carol York beeped the horn of her family carrier and pulled up onto the curb harshly. Y/N looked puzzled and walked down to the last porch step, she wasn’t going to ruin her slippers walking over the wet ground.

Carol’s driver window rolled down as she hushed the girls. “Y/N! Are you still coming over tomorrow for dinner? Alice and Molly have been talking about it nonstop, they’re looking forward to it!”

Smiling Y/N nodded. “Of course! But I don’t think there’s any wine left for me to bring. Think we’ve drank it all!” She looked at her mug and sighed. “You know, I think I just used the last of the sugar for the coffee… crap. Don’t think they have any in the pantry.”

“Oh don’t worry about the wine! We have enough. Just bring yourself. And like we’ve always said, you’re always welcome to drop in if you need anything! Dave’s off work today, so head over and tell him I said it was OK to get some sugar. We’ll see you tomorrow, come around about 7ish!” Carol waved and started driving off. 

Y/N waved until the car was out of sight. She turned back to the house and jumped. Dave was standing at the bottom of his drive, looking at her.

 _How long has he been stood there?_ Y/N thought. She waved to Dave, who nodded and gave a quick wave back before making his way to his house.

Unwrapping the rope of her robe, she retreated back into her parents house and ran upstairs to the bathroom to have a hot shower and to get dressed. Donning her jeans, t-shirt, jacket, trainers, she quickly applied her makeup. It was still chilly out, so Y/N grabbed her beanie hat too. The autumn leaves crunched under her feet as she made her way over to the stunning house next door.

Y/N walked up the York porch steps, pressed the doorbell and quickly looked around the neighbourhood. Thankfully most of them worked and even if someone did see her, she was just being a sociable neighbour. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Dave opened the front door and smirked at her. He was wearing suit trousers and a crisp blue shirt. “I thought you weren’t working today?” Y/N questioned. He looked her up and down. “I had a video call with one of the directors first thing. Wanted to look presentable.” Dave muttered.

“Oh. Can I come in? Carol said I could come and grab some sugar.” Y/N asked, she suddenly felt nervous under his glare. Those eyes. Those _dark_ fucking eyes. 

Dave raised an eyebrow. “Carol spoke to you? How did she seem?” Y/N huffed and nodded. “She was OK I guess. Mentioned dinner-”

“Fine. I had asked you a question in the last text I sent. You didn't answer.” Dave interrupted.

“Seriously? You’re doing this now?”

“Seriously. I expect an answer when I ask a question.”

Y/N rolled her eyes and sighed. “You asked what colour panties I was wearing Dave. I didn’t send an answer because, well, I _couldn’t_ answer it.”

“Why the fuck not?”

She leaned forward and purred, “I couldn’t tell you what colour they were because I wasn’t wearing _any_ … Now, are you going to let me in or not Dave?” 

Growling at her answer, Dave moved out of the way to let Y/N in and shut the door behind her. She took her beanie off and threw it on the hallway table. “Are you actually pissed-“ Y/N started but Dave pushed her back into the door and his mouth covered hers.

His kiss was desperate and his hands were pulling at her jacket. “Get this fucking thing off,” he growled in her mouth. Y/N tried to unzip it but with Dave’s tongue down her throat, she was too distracted. He yanked the zipper down, ripped the jacket off her, threw it on his hallway floor and squeezed her breasts through the shirt. Y/N hissed against his lips and Dave darkly chuckled at her squirming.

He pulled back when she bit his lip. “That’s _my_ job baby.” he snarled. Y/N purred as she looked up, put her arms around his neck and played with his hair at the nape of it. “Seriously though Daddy, I _need_ some sugar.” She said in a seductive tone.

Grunting, Dave unhooked her arms and nodded to the kitchen. Y/N deliberately swayed her hips as she walked away and Dave could already feel his cock starting to harden. _Cocky little slut._

“Think we have an unopened bag in the second cupboard. Next to all the baking crap.” Dave called as he locked the front door, threw the key in the key bowl and followed Y/N into the kitchen. She reached up and huffed as she couldn’t reach it. “Daddy,” she cooed at him. “I need some assistance please.”

Dave walked behind her, reached up and placed the sugar bag down on the counter for her. “Thank you Daddy.” Y/N purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

“You know she’s being polite right?”

“Who?”

“Carol. She’s only being polite because of the girls and your parents. Otherwise, she’s not a huge fan of yours.”

“Shit, does she know?!“

“Sweetheart, if she knew, neither of us would be stood here. She dislikes you because you’re younger,” Dave started placing open mouth kisses on her neck.

“Sexier.”

 ***** kiss *****

“More beautiful.”

***kiss***

“Have nicer tits.”

***kiss***

“Have an amazing ass.”

***kiss***

Y/N moaned with every kiss and started rubbing her ass against Dave’s crotch. Hissing, he grabbed her hips to still her. “Meanie.” She pouted.

"Oh come on sweetheart. Don’t give me that.”

“Why? What did I do?” Y/N answered with faux innocence.

“Did you forget 4th July? I haven’t,” he whispered in her ear. “I wanted to do so much more to you in that fucking doorway. But _you_ stopped me.” He licked her ear lope, making her gasp and look up at him.

The man always lit a fire in her fucking veins. Y/N had been wet as soon as he opened the door and she had seen that smirk of his. A smirk that made her weak and helpless. And now she was in his house, his territory, his domain. She was the prey and Dave was the predator. And he fucking knew it.

His arm tightened around her waist as he gripped her chin, tilting her head, her hands held onto the counter. “Tell me to stop and I will. But we both know you don’t want me to.”

Y/N whimpered as she felt his hard cock against her. She opened her mouth and let one of his fingers slip inside. She closed her eyes, started to suck it, and moaned.

“Fuck me, baby. You’re so fucking hot.” Dave rasped as his other hand moved from her waist and palmed her breast. She mewled around his finger and suddenly bit down when he squeezed her again too hard.

“Fuck!” Dave shouted and spun her around. “Think that’s cute? Acting like a fucking brat?!” he hissed at her.

“I’m not being a brat, you squeeze too hard Dave.”

“And _now_ you’re talking back too baby?” He snarled. “That’s a sign of being a fucking brat! I think you need to apologise to Daddy. Otherwise, you’re going home with the sugar and a neglected wet pussy.”

He leaned forward, boxing her in with his arms on either side of her. “And I know that your little fingers are no match for mine. Or my fat cock.” He smirked. Y/N moaned and pouted. He was right, there was no way her own fingers would give her the same relief. The cocky bastard knew she wasn’t going to walk away.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she purred as she bit licked her lips. “My wet pussy says sorry too. She wants to make it up to you.” Y/N wrapped her arms around Dave’s neck and pulled him towards her, licking his lips and pushing her tongue into his mouth as he moaned. She gripped his hair and tugged, resulting in Dave growling.

“Naughty girl,” he said as he moved from her lips and started pressing kisses against her jaw and down to her neck. “This is what you do to me Y/N.” Dave groaned as he placed her hand over his crotch. She could feel the outline of his hard dick through his trousers.

“You’re so fucking big!” She moaned and Dave smirked in the crook of her neck and nipped at her. “That’s all because of _you_ baby. You make me that hard. Imagine that stretching your wet cunt open. Pounding into you, making you cum all over me.”

She had previous boyfriends try and talk dirty to her, but nothing on this scale. Her panties were fucking soaked and she moaned into his ear. “That’s right baby. I’m going to ruin you. Shove this cock down your throat, make you gag. Pound you so hard you fucking scream.” He growled as he squeezed her ass cheeks.

“Dave please,” she begged. Since their first kiss on 4th July, 3 months ago, they had been texting, calling, having phone sex and video calling each other almost daily. But they hadn’t been able to fuck yet.

“I’m not _Dave_ now sweetheart.” He smirked at her. He loved it when she begged. Having that power over her, knowing he could make her weak.

“Daddy, please fuck my pussy. I need you. Need that fat cock.” She whispered desperately. Dave smirked and nodded to the doorway. “The sugar _I_ want is going to be on _my_ bed, naked, legs spread and ready for _me_ to taste. Upstairs, first door on the left. Go…”

Y/N rubbed her hand over his crotch, gave it a squeeze and ran into the hallway. Dave started undressing as he walked up the stairs after her. He wasn’t worried about Carol coming home, she said she had plans for the day.

The last few months had been torture. Trying to get a day together with Y/N had been difficult, so romance and undressing each other would happen some other time. Right now, he wanted to be buried in that fucking cunt.

Pushing the door open to his master bedroom in just his boxers, he chuckled darkly at the sight in front of him. There she was, on the bed he shared with his wife, resting on the pillows, legs spread with her dripping pussy on display for him. Dave palmed himself through his boxers, letting out a deep moan.

“Does Daddy like what he sees?” Y/N purred as she played with her breasts, flicking her nipples and mewling. Those beautiful tits that he wanted to suck and bite so badly. “Yes baby. Daddy _does_ like what he sees.” He growled as he walked to the bed and pulled his boxers down.

His veiny dick slapped against his stomach once it was freed and Y/N couldn’t help but drool. She had pictures and videos of it saved but they didn’t compare to the real thing. Dave was in amazing shape despite telling her that his job was mainly office work. But she called bs on that. She knew he worked with the CIS, but no way a man like this sat behind a desk and had a body like _that_.

“Think you can take all _this_ sweetheart?” Dave grunted as he started stroking his cock. Y/N gulped and nodded. “I’ll try Daddy. Can I suck your big dick? Pretty please?” Y/N asked as she licked her lips. He was definitely the biggest she had taken and she wanted him inside her.

Growling, Dave climbed on the bed, crawled over her, taking in her gorgeous form. Before he could stop her, Y/N reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock making Dave gasp. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he groaned as Y/N caressed his dick, covering the tip and gathering the precum in her palm. 

She was smearing it over his cock, using it as lubrication to make her hand slide faster. “Baby, I want to cum in you, not your fucking hand!” Dave muttered, slapping her hand away.

Y/N pouted and he gripped her jaw harshly. “I’ll make you choke on my dick next time. Daddy wants to fuck you badly. Thought you wanted that too. Fucking you raw, making you beg for more. Making you scream. Isn’t that what you want baby?” 

She nodded and Dave kissed her softly. She could feel his length against her thigh and moaned in his mouth as his precum smeared onto her. “Good. But first, I need to prep that sweet cunt.”

“You going to eat my pussy Daddy?” She purred as Dave started kissing down her throat and to her chest. She gasped as she watched him catch a nipple in his mouth and tugged it to full peak. Dave smirked and bit down hard on her nipple making Y/N cry out.

He gave it one last lick before he started sucking her other breast, releasing it with a pop once it too had peaked. He nipped and pressed soft kisses over her stomach, while his hands massaged her thighs and ass, making Y/N purr and play with his hair.

Dave growled as she tugged and twisted her fingers in his locks but she started pushing him down towards the heat between her legs where she needed him. He grabbed her wrist and snarled at her. “Stop being a fucking brat or Daddy will stop. I’ll send you home and fuck my hand instead! You want that babygirl?” he threatened.

Y/N shook her head, making Dave slap her thigh, hard. “Words!” he hissed at her. 

“I’ll be good Daddy. I’m sorry. You’re making me really wet, I need you! Don’t stop. Please.” She begged. Dave kissed her thigh and squeezed her ass cheek. “Then be good for me baby…”

Dave deliberately started kissing and nipping at her thighs as he held her legs open. He could smell her wetness and it was making his cock twitch. But she needed to be punished for trying to rush him. He moved up one leg; nipped, kissing and licking. Then down again, getting close to her wet mound and moving over to her other leg, repeating the same actions. Up and down. Building up the tension.

“Daddy, please,” she whimpered as she felt his hot breath over her cunt as he continued to torture her. Y/N gripped the sheets as she sobbed and cried out. “Please!”

Dave chuckled and bit on the inside of her thigh, making Y/N jump and shriek. He latched onto the place he bit and started to suck and pull at the skin, creating a hidden secret love bite. She started squirming and tried to pull away from him. “Stop it.” He growled against her thigh. She stilled and let out a sob.

Dave decided to put Y/N out of her misery and stroked the hood of her clit softly with a finger, the sudden touch making Y/N gasp and shiver. She mewled as his fingers gently opened her outer lips more, exposing herself to him. The sight made his cock ache.

“So fucking wet and so beautiful,” Dave muttered. Y/N blushed and wove her hands back into his hair. “Please Daddy. I need you in there.” Dave watched as her cunt clenched around nothing and groaned at the sight.

His cock was rubbing against the bedcovers, giving him some friction. It was throbbing and wanted to be buried in her warm walls. He felt Y/N lean forward and watched as she took his right hand and sucked two of his fingers. 

She groaned around his digits, flicking her tongue over them as he kissed and moaned into her cunt. The sudden vibrations made her cry out, releasing his fingers. Dave pushed her back onto the bed and quickly shoved his wet fingers into her heat.

“Dave!” she shrieked, fisting the bedsheets and squirming. His fingers were so thick, nothing like her small thinner ones. The pain from his sudden intrusion quickly turned into pleasure.

Dave could only watch in awe as she fucked herself on his hand. “Baby, look at you. So fucking hot.” He cooed at her as kept thrusting her hips. “So desperate for Daddy’s dick that you’re fucking your cunt on my fingers. Dirty slut.”

He held her down as he continued to pump his fingers inside her, scissoring her open for him. “ _Shit_ baby, you’re so tight! Feels amazing, can’t wait to have you wrapped around my cock!”

Her blushed face made his cock throb. “Daddy, eat my cunt, please! I’ve been good! I’ve been a good girl.” Y/N begged and panted.

“Oh you have babygirl, you have. And I need to taste that sugar after all.” Dave chuckled darkly as he latched onto her clit and sucked hard, making Y/N buck up against him and squeal. “Fuck! Daddy, oh my fucking God!” she howled.

As he sucked and licked her clit, Dave pumped and twisted his fingers and made a “come here” motion with them, catching that little spot she could never really reach. She felt a spark rush through her when Dave nudged it. “There, please! Oh my God! Right there Daddy!” she sobbed.

She was close, almost there. Her toes were curling and her breath was starting to hitch. The sound of her wet pussy echoed around the bedroom and made Dave pant into her cunt. Her muscles clenched around his digits, making him hiss. She had a vice like grip and the thought of her around his cock made him even harder.

“I’m there Daddy, almost there! Please don’t stop, don’t stop! I’m going to cum!” Y/N babbled as she thrashed against his tongue and fingers, squeezing her breasts…

Dave pulled his fingers out of her cunt, making Y/N cry out in protest. “Why!?” She shrieked at him. She could feel her orgasm slowly slipping away. She had been so close. _Bastard_!

“ _Why_? Because the first orgasm I ever give you is to be round my fucking cock. _That’s_ why!” Dave growled as he rubbed the head of his cock over her sensitive nub. She gasped as he then started to push into her.

The stretch made her moan and whimper. He was so fucking big, but the sting felt amazing. The mixture of pain and pleasure made tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She was already over-sensitive from the build-up. Dave hushed her and stroked her hair. “I got you baby. Good girl.” he praised.

Y/N gripped his biceps and shivered as Dave hissed at the pressure. “Your tight little pussy is squeezing me Y/N! _Fuck_!” as he pushed more into her cunt. Her nails dug into him and Dave started to nip at her neck. He needed her to relax.

She sighed and gasped as he licked up her throat before shoving his tongue into her mouth. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, making her moan into his mouth. _Fuck, she feels amazing!_

“You ok baby?” he panted as she started moving her hips with him. “Yes, fuck, you’re huge. Biggest I’ve had. Fuck me.” She whispered back, making Dave puff his chest out a little.

With that boost to his ego, Dave’s thrusts started to pick up speed as he bit and groaned into her neck. His fingers held tightly on her hips, hoping he would leave bruises behind. Little reminders for her.

“Fuck Daddy!” Y/N cried as she tried to wrap her legs tighter around him, trying to pull him into her deeper. “I need more! Please!”

“Greedy little thing,” he growled into her ear. “Wanting more of my cock. You little slut.” He snapped his hips harder, pushing as deep and hard as he could. Y/N screamed his name as he hit her cervix wall over and over. 

“Fucking take it!” he growled in her ear. “You won’t be able to fuck any other dick after mine. You’re mine! Every fucking inch of you is mine!” He hissed.

“Yes, Daddy! I’m yours! Please! I need to cum please.” Y/N cried. Her orgasm was building back up, she needed that push. 

Y/N placed her hands back on the headboard and pushed back onto his dick as Dave pounded into her. Her loud moans mixed with the banging of the board against the wall. He was hypnotised by her tits bouncing as he snapped into her. 

“Fucking perfect,” he snarled. “All _mine_ , all fucking _mine_! You wanna cum baby? You want to come around my cock?”

All Y/N could do was frantically nod as Dave reached down between them and started quickly rubbing and pinching her clit. “Come for me, baby. Come on my fat cock! My little cock slut, taking all of me. So fucking hot! Best fucking pussy I’ve ever had!”

She cried out his name as her orgasm hit her, making her shake and sob. Y/N pulled Dave down for a passionate kiss, scrapping her nails over his scalp, bit his lip and licked up his jaw. 

“Come in me Daddy, I want you to fill my pussy up with your cum! Make me full, please! I need it, you feel amazing. Best and biggest dick I’ve ever had!” she purred into his ear and bite down on his neck.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck!” Dave roared as he felt Y/N clench on his dick. Her walls squeezing him, milking his cock. “ _Baby_! Oh, fuck baby! _I’m_ _gonna_ \- fuck!” he cried out as he pumped hot cum into her soft flittering walls. The sensation was too much and he thought he was going to blackout.

Dave tried to keep his weight off Y/N as he came down from his orgasm. The room smelt of sweat and sex, the only sounds were the noises of birds outside and the heavy breathing from Dave and Y/N. Foreheads touching, Dave kissed her on the nose and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“That was amazing,” she purred into his neck as she nuzzled him. “Worth the wait.”

“3 fucking months,” Dave groaned as he slowly started to pull out of her. She hissed as she lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing contently

Dave moved back and stared at Y/N’s cunt as it clenched and let their combined fluids drip onto the bed. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned down and licked some of it up making Y/N groan and buckle into his face. “Jesus Dave! Warn me first.”

“Fuck baby. We taste fucking incredible together,” he groaned as he licked her again and pushed his tongue into her swollen pussy.

“Dave stop! Please!” Y/N cried as his nose nudged at her sensitive clit as he continued pushing his tongue inside Y/N, lapping up their juices and making her call his name out in pleasure. Her nails scraped his scalp as she held his face in her pussy and rocked against him.

“Oh Dave, fuck! You’re the best at eating pussy!” she moaned as he flicked and sucked at her clit. He growled into her cunt, sending vibrations through her again. “ _Fuck, I think I’m cumming aga_ -“ she squealed as he triggering a small orgasm.

“No more Dave. No more.” She muttered as took in gulps of air and closed her eyes. He licked her clean again, pressed a soft kiss to her clit, making her jolt and lay down beside her.

“Got another one in you Y/N?” Dave teased as he looked at her. She was glowing, despite her hair being a mess and makeup pretty much destroyed.

She chuckled, tilted her head and winked at him. “It’s my turn now Daddy. I still need to choke on that big dick of yours.” She purred and bit her lip.

“Oh yes baby, yes you do.” He growled as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately, her fingers tugging at his hair again.

They froze as they heard the sound of the front door being unlocked …


	3. Cup of Sugar Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. Carol was not suppose to come back and Dave has just made a mess of dear reader 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback regarding this series. I’m in shock that people are enjoying my version of this hot, evil man lol. You’re all angels and I love you! Thank you!
> 
> This chapter is just after Cup of Sugar, so read that piece of filth before entering this dank story pit. There’s more plot than porn in this one loves, sorry! Don’t hate!
> 
> And this is a story about cheating and adultery, so if you’re not keen on those subjects, please don't read. The warnings are there for a reason. Please don't be sending me hate on this. If you’re not comfortable with any of the subject matter, please scroll on and have an epic day/night!

" _Fuck_!" Dave hissed as he pushed himself out of the bed while Y/N scrambled out from under the covers. The ice-cold shock that went through their veins, brought on by the noise of the lock, was suddenly overtaken by red hot adrenaline.

" _Under the fucking bed_ ," Dave mouthed at Y/N as he shoved her roughly to the floor.

"Dave, wait!" Y/N pleaded as he started throwing her clothes at her and pushing her underneath his bed. "Don’t move!" He warned.

He put his boxers on and started quickly collecting his clothing that he had flung around the stairs in his passionate daze. "Bitch wasn’t meant to be back yet!" Dave growled to himself as he grabbed Y/Ns jacket and hat from the hallway.

And then Dave realised Carol hadn’t opened the front door yet, just unlocked it. He gently walked over to the door, held the doorknob and looked through the peephole. There were bags of groceries on their porch and it looked like Carol had gone back to the car to retrieve more.

Taking the opportunity, Dave ran to the kitchen and put the sugar back in its place, taking care not to drop any of the clothing. Running back towards the staircase, he quickly looked through the peephole again and seen Carol was still at the car, but was now chatting to one of their elderly neighbours with a dog.

"Thank _fuck_ for nosey neighbours!" Dave chuckled as he ran up back upstairs. He threw his clothes into the laundry hamper and pushed Y/Ns coat and hat under the bed to her. Somehow she had managed to get her clothes back on.

" _Carol is still outside. Stay under here till I say otherwise, baby. Don’t make a fucking sound!_ " Dave whispered as Y/N glared at him. This was the last place she wanted to be! She could still feel their mixed fluids dripping out of her cunt and she had to lie on her stomach amongst the random objects that had been kept under there. _Was that a fucking dildo?_

Dave made their bed as neat as possible and opened the windows to let some fresh air in. Before going to their ensuite, he did one last scan of the room as he heard the front door open. He could only hope Y/N would stay quiet.

He put their shower on to try and create lots of steam, dropped his boxers on the tiled floor and was about to get under the hot water when he heard the front door close.

"Perfect fucking timing," Dave muttered to himself as he slid the shower door shut. He could faintly hear movement downstairs and started washing his body. He tried not to imagine Y/N in here with him. Last thing he needed right now was an erection.

"Dave? Dave! Are you there?" Carol called, he pretended he couldn't hear her as he washed his hair and turned the temperature up more. The more steam, the more she'll believe the windows being open.

The hallway stairs creaked and moaned in a way Dave had become familiar with. They had lived in this house for years, so he always was aware if someone was out of bed or if they had intruders. And right now Carol was about to enter their room.

"Dave! For God’s sake, I was shouting you!" Carol called from the bedroom. Y/N had been tense the second she heard Carol shouting from downstairs and was trying to steady her breathing. Carol's shoes made soft noises over the carpet as she walked around the room.

"Don’t you dare ignore me, Dave! Next time answer me. And what is that smell?" She demanded as she stood in the ensuite doorway. Carol couldn't see his face, but it was set in a grimace. He hated this woman.

"Carol," he slowly sighed as he turned in the shower to face her. "How can I reply when I'm in _here_?" he gestured to the shower.

"Yeah, I'm sure you couldn't hear me," she scoffed and inhaled again. "What is that smell, Dave. It smells _sweaty_ and musky."

Dave tried not to smirk. Carol knew full well what sex smelt like, she was trying to trick him into confessing into having a woman in their bed. Even if he did, what could she say? He knew she was seeing her tennis coach.

_Fucking hypocrite._

“Well? Answer me! Why does our bedroom smell like a teenagers room, Dave?” She demanded.

Y/N was trying her best not to move, she wanted to just slip out of there and run out the door, but she knew she wouldn’t make it. Plus Dave would be beyond pissed at her. When he gave her an order, she obeyed.

"I was jerking off for fuck sake Carol!" Dave howled behind the glass of the sliding shower door. Carol tutted and stormed out of the bathroom to shut the windows. Y/N could feel the slam of the windows vibration under the bed and tried not to laugh when she heard Dave’s excuse.

"We have fucking neighbours Dave!" She hissed at him as he followed with a towel wrapped around his waist.

_And right now one of them is hiding under the fucking bed..._

"Speaking of neighbours," Carol snarled. "Has that little _tart_ been round yet?"

" _Little tart?!You jealous old cunt!"_ Y/N mouthed to herself.

"Carol. Don't call her that." Dave growled as he made his way to his wardrobe.

"Oh! So you know whom I'm referring to then!" Carol chuckled and pressed her lips into a thin line. Dave pulled out some grey sweatpants and a tight black shirt and tossed them on the bed. Y/N flinched when she heard movement above her.

"I saw Y/N this morning when I waved you and the girls off. Otherwise no, I haven't seen her. Why?"

Carol watched her husband get dressed and scanned the room. Dave knew there was no proof insight to suggest Y/N had been in the house. Fuck, he did this cleanup shit for a living. “She wanted to borrow some sugar and told her to pop round. Wonder what’s keeping her…” Carol muttered out loud as she turned and focused on Dave again.

“I dunno,” Dave shrugged as he got off the bed and put his slippers on that the girls had bought him for Christmas. “All I know is I had my call with work, waved you off, came back in here, jacked off _furiously_ to some hardcore porn, got in the shower and here we are. So I have no idea what’s keeping her.”

Y/N couldn’t believe she had started to get wet again hearing Dave talk like that. She knew he watched porn before they hooked up. Hell, Y/N had videos and pictures of him masturbating, it turned her on. And vice versa.

She heard Carol gasp at the mention of porn and then something that sounded like a purr?! “You didn’t always need porn Dave,” Carol cooed at him. She stood in front of him and pressed a hand to his hard chest. “I use to be more than enough for you baby.”

Dave looked down at his, soon to be, ex-wife. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. Yes, there was a time they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Even after the girls were born, they still had a great sex life.

And then the job got more demanding. He explained to Carol, repeatedly, that this job was the reason they had a big house, two cars, girls in top schools and everything they wanted. But Carol got bored and started seeking attention elsewhere. 

“Oh, I know sweetheart. And it was _so_ good,” Dave reminisced. “Those long hot nights of us just fucking on the bed, the couch, the tub, the stairs. Christ Carol, I think I’ve had you on every surface of this house!”

Y/N felt sick. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She had only just fucked Dave and now he was chatting about the sexual exploits of him and his wife! Y/N could feel tears pricking at the side of her eyes, but she refused to cry. One, she didn’t want to let Carol know she was here, and two, she refused to cry over any man. Didn’t matter who it was. 

Carol mewled and clung onto Dave’s shirt as he held her by the wrists. “Remember Florida?” Dave growled. “When we managed to get a night out alone and ended up fucking in one of the hotel pools?”

“ _Tried_ to fuck me in the pool baby,” Carol giggled. “And you ended up taking me on the poolside instead. It was a miracle we didn’t get caught!”

Dave chuckled and nodded. “Amazing times Carol.”

Carol leaned up to kiss him, but he halted her, the grip on her wrists tightened and he smirked. “Yeah, _was_ good. Then you decided to be a bitch about my job.”

Carol scoffed and tried to pull away, but Dave held her tight and pinned her with a hard stare. The stare that someone trapped in a corner gets from a predator before their life is taken. A stare that has frozen grown men in their tracks and made them beg for his mercy.

“ _My_ _job_ was how we spent time in Florida. _My job_ is the reason you can have a fancy car. _My job_ gets our daughters through school,” He growled as Carol gasped again. He pulled her closer to his face, her eyes wide as Dave spoke through his gritted teeth. “ _My job_ also pays for _your_ tennis instructor. Whom you happen to be _fucking,_ dear wife.”

“Let go of me, Dave!” Carol pleaded as she struggled against him. Y/N had slowly crawled forward to the front of the bed to try and see anything. If Carol was in danger, should she intervene? Would Dave hurt her too? Y/N was trapped and didn’t know what to do.

“Get the fuck out of this house now,” Dave growled as he pushed Carol towards the doorway. She fell against the hallway bannister and looked back at Dave. “Fuck off to that little prick who's taking my money and my wife. I want to be alone. Get out.”

Carol’s mouth was agape. Y/N was in shock. He had actually confronted her about it. “Fuck!” Y/N mouthed.

“You bastard! You only give a shit about work. You don’t care about me or the girls!” Carol snarled. Dave started walking towards her and Carol started backing down the stairs.

“Don’t you ever, ever, say I don’t care about the girls!” he growled and pointed at Carol as he followed her down the stairs. “ _I_ do _everything_ for them. _I_ did _everything_ for you! But you didn’t give a shit. I tried so hard with you Carol. But you pushed me away all the fucking time. A man can only take so much rejection!”

Carol got to the front door and glared at Dave. “Ricardo is a better man than you! He listens to me, understands me. Gives me what I need!”

Dave rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “Of course the fucking prick is called Ricardo!” He barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Well, I hope his lessons are free now you’re banging him, honey, because I cancelled the payments for his classes!”

Carol let out some kind of shriek as she stormed out of the house and into her car. Dave stood on their porch, blew a kiss and waved in case any neighbours were watching. “Fucking Ricardo,” he muttered to himself.

Heading back inside and locking the front door, he glanced up to see Y/N had crept out from under the bed and was making her way downstairs. “Thought I told you to stay put.” Dave reminded her.

“Yeah well, judging from the shrieking and doors banging, I assumed it was all sorted.” Y/N replied as she made her way to the kitchen. “Where you going Y/N?” Dave called as he followed her.

“Getting the sugar and leaving Dave. That was way too fucking close.” Y/N stood and nodded at the cabinet that contained the sugar. Some of the items from the shopping bags had been left on the counter. From the looks of it, Carol had bought more wine and snacks for tomorrow’s movie night. “So that’s why she came back early.” Y/N muttered.

Dave opened the cabinet and dropped the sugar onto the counter. “She told me she had plans for the day, one being tennis. Fucking Ricardo was on the cards. Guess she wanted to get groceries done before heading off to that prick.”

He went to hold her but Y/N backed away. “Babygirl, what you doing?” Dave whispered cautiously. “Come here.” He beckoned her with his hand but she refused to move forward.

“Don’t be a fucking brat Y/N. Come. Here.” Dave ordered her. But Y/N shook her head and crossed her arms. “Why do you care about Ricardo? Why do you care if Carol is fucking someone else? Thought you didn’t give a shit?”

Dave sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Babygirl, I don’t need this right now.” Y/N snorted and shook her head. “I have just spent the last twenty minutes under your bed, listening to sex talk with your fucking wife! I didn’t need that Dave! Hearing that made me feel fucking sick!”

“Y/N. I had a life with Carol before I met you! I can’t change that. We fucked before I fucked you. Don’t be so childish. You had partners before me. But I don’t get upset over it. That’s life sweetheart.”

Y/N sighed and rubbed her arms. She got what Dave meant and she had no right to be upset but hearing all of that was too much. Just after she had finally slept with him. She hadn’t realised he had put his arms around her till he kissed her forehead.

“Y/N, I want you. Not her,” Dave whispered into her hair. “I want to fuck this gorgeous, hot, sexy woman in front of me. Not my ex-wife-“

“What?!” Y/N cut him off. “You’re serious?”

He nodded and she could feel him smile against her. “Yeap. Made my mind up today. Going to look into divorcing the bitch and possible custody of the girls. You helped me make my mind up Y/N.”

Y/N purred as Dave started kissing her neck and massage her breast through her shirt. “Poor Daddy didn’t get his blowjob,” she whispered as he licked her up her jaw and nipped her earlobe. “What should we do?”

“Hmm, no he didn’t,” Dave agreed as he whispered back. “I think you should show Daddy how fucking amazing you look with your beautiful mouth around his fat cock.”

Y/N mewled as Dave moved back and gently pushed her down by the shoulders so she was facing his crotch. His cock was tenting in his sweatpants and Y/N couldn’t help but lick her lips.

“Show me how good you are for Daddy, babygirl,” Dave growled as he wound a fist into her hair and held her still. “Pull down my pants and suck my fucking cock.”

That went straight to her cunt, but Y/N could only focus on Daves thick veiny cock as it sprung out from the confines of his pants. Precum had already started to leak from the tip. Pulling back his foreskin, Y/N licked up the pearl of cum and swirled her tongue over his red cock head.

Dave hissed and the grip he had in her hair tightened, making her wince slightly. But she continued to lick him. From base to tip, going over every vein and bump.

Y/N used her hand to cover the base of his cock and started to take him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks. “Oh fuck yes Y/N,” Dave purred. “So warm, fuck me, baby!”

She gently started to bob her head in time with pumping his dick, her other hand holding onto his thigh. Her knees were starting to hurt, but it was worth it to hear the groans and curses coming from her lover. Knowing she was giving him this pleasure, making him lose it.

“Babygirl, as much as I want this to last, I have to be rough. Daddy needs to fuck your mouth baby,” Dave moaned. She hummed in agreement, sending little vibrations along his cock.

Dave gently held her head in place as he started to pick up speed, bucking into her mouth. “ _Yes baby, that feels amazing,”_ he cooed as he shut his eyes and let his head drop back.

His cock was hitting the back of her throat and she tried not to gag. Y/N never had someone as big or thick as Dave before and she had to keep remembering to breathe through her nose. And she knew her jaw would be sore afterwards.

She held onto his thighs, nails digging in, as Dave used her mouth to chase his own release. He was rough with her but she didn’t mind. It would have been nice for their first blowjob to be sensual and slow but after what had happened; fuck slow.

Feeling _cheeky_ , Y/N moved her hands to his ass and squeezed. Dave gasped and groaned as she slapped and kneaded his cheeks.

His rhythm was starting to fall apart and she knew he was close. “Best pussy. Best tits. Best ass. Best fucking mouth. _Oh, fuck me Y/N!_ ” Dave groaned as he slammed his cock into her mouth. All she could do was hold onto him.

“I’m cumming! _I’m cumming!_ _Holy shit!_ ” Dave panted as his hips started to shake and his pace faltered. Y/N purred around his cock as she tasted Dave, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“ _Baby_ , swallow it. Swallow!” he cried as hot ropes of cum poured down her throat. And she gulped him down as best she could. His grip in her hair started to loosen as his thrusts started to slow down.

Dave panted, trying to get his breath back and pulled his softening cock from Y/N’s mouth, leaving behind a trail of spit and cum. She was stunning; coughing and gasping for air, tears rolling down her cheeks, her drool and his cum coating her chin.

_A beautiful fucking mess. My beautiful fucking mess._

Dave pulled Y/N to her feet and smashed his lips against hers, licking at their combined fluids again. Pulling away, he left her breathless again. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t get enough of how we taste together baby. Taste so fucking good." Dave growled as he bit her bottom lip. "You still coming round tomorrow? Carol will probably get suspicious if you don't."

Y/N gathered up the remainder of Dave from her chin and licked her fingers clean. He could feel his cock start to harden again. "I guess. The girls would be upset."

"And _me_ babygirl. I'd be upset if you didn't show." Dave cooed at her as he gently kissed her neck. "You just want to secretly rub _us_ in that bitch’s face," she giggled as he nipped her. "And I have zero problem with that _Daddy_."

Dave groaned, squeezed her ass and gave her one last passionate kiss. One that left her wanting more. And there would be more. Lots fucking more.

He walked her to the back door, sugar bag in hand. Thankfully Y/N’s dad had built a small gate connecting the two back gardens for parties. She would be able to slink away, hidden from prying eyes.

"I'll call you later Y/N. I’m going to sleep downstairs tonight but I’ll need some company. Think you can you send me some pictures of you in that white lacy number I got you last week?” Dave growled.

“Of course I can. But first, I need a hot shower and some _me-time_. I got worked up sucking your fat dick,” Y/N purred as she quickly walked out the backdoor before Dave could chase her.

“Thanks for the sugar, Dave!” Y/N softly called over her shoulder as she made her way to the gate.

She would be the death of him.


End file.
